Chaos (The Primordials)
Chaos is the second Primordial Being, appearing once God made the groundwork for the universe, before He made light or life of any kind. Chaos, unlike his brothers, was almost entirely ruled by his instinct, causing him to have an overwhelming desire to attack anything he viewed he could defeat. History When God was making the universe, Chaos, Pagan, Death, and Oberon came into existence with it, Chaos, upon seeing the children of God and Pagan, felt threatened and attacked them, enraging Pagan, and causing God to create Purgatory so the leviathans could be content. Pagan, upon seeing his children corrupted, attacked Chaos, soon gaining the assistance of the Archangels and sealing Chaos away, with Lucifer holding the lock to the seal. Present Day The Mark of Cain, which was the lock on Chaos' seal was broken by Rowena, with the assistance of Sam Winchester, inadvertently releasing Chaos back into the world. Chaos then assumed a female form when speaking to Dean, and thanking him for freeing her. Personality Chaos has a very cold personality and a very negative view of younger beings, viewing younger species as little more than ants, not even attempting to sympathize with them, and viewing them as not even worth thinking about, although, upon Dean freeing it, Chaos did thank him and didn't kill him or Sam, showing favor to them for freeing him. His only thought when attacking the children of Pagan and the leviathans was that the primordial beings did not need anyone else, and that with the creation of these beings, his family would drift apart. Chaos is like Lucifer in some ways because of this. Powers and Abilities Chaos , as the Primordial Being of Darkness, is extremely powerful, only being rivaled by his younger brothers, and only being surpassed by God. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Chaos is an extremely powerful entity, being able to fight against Pagan and the archangels for a great deal of time before his defeat. * Nigh-Omniscience: Chaos has a great deal of knowledge, more than the archangels, but less than his brothers due to his overwhelming instinct early in his life. * Immortality: Chaos has existed since the groundwork for the universe was created, and will exist as long as shadows and voids do, Age as well as Disease are powerless against him. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chaos can stand up to the combined might of Pagan and the archangels for a time. * Supernatural Concealment: Chaos can conceal his true nature from anything younger than his brothers. * Super Strength: Chaos can overwhelm almost any being effortlessly, only his brothers and the archangels being capable of hurting him. * Cloud/Shadow Form: When he was freed from his imprisonment, Chaos appeared as a dark cloud before taking on a human form. * Shapeshifting: Chaos took on a Male form when attacking Pagan, and a female form upon being released. * Entity Corruption: Chaos corrupted the Leviathan and the children of Pagan, requiring Pagan and Oberon to create a method to purify them, his power also twists human souls into Demons, and can corrupt even archangels and, to an extent, and only temporarily, Death. * Memory Manipulation: Chaos, upon corrupting Pagan's children altered their memories, making them forget Pagan and their original purpose. Vulnerabilites Despite being the Second Primordial Being, Chaos has a few weaknesses of his own. * His Brothers: Chaos can be killed by God, sealed by Pagan, and slowed down by Death and Oberon. * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can kill him instantly. * Archangels: The archangels, with Pagan, were able to defeat and seal him away. * The Mark of Cain (formerly): As long as the mark existed, Chaos would be locked away. * Overwhelming Instinct (formerly): When he first came into existence, Chaos attacked anything he viewed as a threat and could defeat, upon being released from his prison, he has not shown this weakness anymore. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can harm him. * Pagan's Blade: Pagan's personal weapon can harm him. Category:Higher Beings Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Alive Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains